Opposites Attract
by AlbusCornix
Summary: Vexen loathes the pink haired boy Marluxia at his school. But out of nowhere, he is being assigned as his tutor! Strange things begin to happen around Vexen and he starts to wonder if it will ever going to change when a student gets murdered by his house.
1. Introductions

Chapter One - Introductions

Everyone always wondered why I hate that grin I see on him so much. He was tall and handsome, with a deep voice and sapphire blue eyes with dark rims around his irises.

But I have not liked him since the first day I saw him.

My show up at school was nothing unusual – kids smirking and clutching their fists at me, the redhead whose name I learned to be Axel leaned on his desk and smirked the most. My hate subject, though, acted different. His eyes widened and checked me, stopping at my too wide hips briefly and then looking back up with that sly smirk.

That was the first day that I scowled at the pink haired boy named Marluxia.

I was the shortest boy in my class except for Zexion, which didn't give him much reputation. But the 6 feet 5 Lexaeus did. I didn't like those two either.

Then there were Xaldin and Xigbar, always leaning over my shoulder and smiling to find me doing homework or reading a book from which they couldn't get a word out of and stumbled on every word that was more than 15 letters.

But currently, they were more interested in bugging me about Flowerboy standing next to Larxene the bitch and glancing at my direction from time to time. I sighed and turned away.

Xigbar nudged me, "He so digs you, science kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Xigbar, shut up. You are an idiot."

Xig faked a pout and saw the subject of their laughter gracefully coming towards us. I gulped.

"Um, gee Vex, I forgot. I gotta go get DemDem's books from History class." Xigbar murmured and fled, dragging Xaldin behind him. I opened my mouth in bewilderment and gaped. I heard footsteps halt and felt someone tap my shoulder. I ruined and met his sapphire eyes, smell of roses all around me.

"Vexen, right?" he asked. I nodded – for some reason his blue eyes captivated me in conversation. He smiled, "I was asked to get you to the office."

"The office?" I repeated. He nodded, "Something about Honor Student Society." I nodded again and he continued, "Apparently, You are the best student of the school. And they want you to tutor me."

I choked on my saliva, "Wh..at?"

He nodded, "I need help in Science. Mr. Wise recommended you.

"Ansem the Wise?" I blinked. He nodded.

Wow, the smartest man in the whole school, the principle, recommended me even though I missed an answer on his last test.

"Alright." I said, standing up. He smiled and lead me by my shoulder. I did NOT want to tutor this guy. I hated him!

But he did not seem to hate me. He touched my shoulder softly, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, and then slowly let go when we got through the crowd of kids. I could hear a skin-burning high pitched laughter behind us and heard Larxene say, "Good luck, Marly."

We walked down the "Mile" hallway, and both of us were silent. Suddenly, he spoke,  
"So what do you do for fun?"

I blinked at the question, "Study."

He looked at me in bewilderment, "You mean you never leave your house?"

I shrugged, "Only grocery shopping."

He shook his head, "Wow. No wonder you are a genius."

I looked up at him in confusion and with wide eyes, "What did you say?"

He looked down, "You are a genius. I mean, it's true."

I quickly turned away, color rising to my cheeks. He smiled and we walked to the Office. He opened the door and I mumbled a thank you, walking in. Ansem stood by the main desk and turned around when he heard us come in,

"Vexen." He smiled. I smiled back, "Good morning, Mr. Wise." He looked to Marluxia and nodded, the pink haired boy nodded back.

"Come to my office, please." He asked and led us to the big room with a door that said "Ansem Wise."

We occupied two chairs that stood in front of his desks, "Alright, boys." He said, occupying his big chair, "Marluxia knows what you two are here for."

The mentioned one nodded, and Ansem continued. "And I would like you, Vexen to tutor Marluxia." I nodded, "So I heard."

"Ah, so you told him." Ansem continued as Marluxia nodded, "Very well. This is the list of things he needs to be tutored on." He gave me a packet. I stared at it wide eyed and the pink haired boy laughed sheepishly. I shook my head and nodded, "Alright, where should I tutor?"

"That is for you two to figure out by yourselves. Sadly, we cannot keep you two after school to study so it has to be one's or the other's house." The principle sighed, shaking his head.

Marluxia and I exchanged glances and I sighed, "Alright." I said, standing up. "Thank you, Mr. Wise." Marluxia stood up to, "Yes, thank you very much."

I began to walk to the door, but Marluxia caught up to me and opened the door for me again. I blinked and walked through, mumbling a thank you once again.

So YOU! Are going to tutor FLOWERBOY?" Xigbar's laugh was heard through the whole cafeteria, "I am so happy for you, man!"

"Xigbar, for the love of humanity, shut up." I groaned.

He slapped me on the shoulder, "Fuck humanity! This is _ipriceless!/i_" I turned away from him.  
"Oh, oh! And if he decides to make a move, call me and tell me all about it girlfriend!" Xigbar laughed hysterically. I slapped him with my notebook, "This is a tutoring lesson! NOT a date damn it! I don't even know how I'll survive in an apartment that _ireeks/i_ of flowers!" Xaldin frowned from underneath his palm. I turned to him, "Are you with me on this?"

He turned to Xigbar, "I'm always with you 'n' all, but this time I got to agree with Vex."

My eyebrows rose to my proven point, "See?"

Xigbar shook his head, "You guys don't know what you are missin'."

I shook my head too, "Just forget about it. I have a WHOLE PACKET of things he needs to go over! I'll _idie/i_ before we finish!" I waved my arms. Xigbar shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, we get it Vex."

"What's the commotion all about?" Demyx came up with his lunch tray and sat by Xigbar. In his turn, the black-white haired boy wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Discussing Vexie's first date, little dude."

I looked ready to hit him with a binder, "iTutoring lesson,/i" I corrected. "Not a date."  
"Who are you dating, Vexen?" Demyx sat up.

"TUTORING!" I started blushing now, "For God's sake!"

"It's Marly the Flowerman." Xigbar grinned. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my palms. Xaldin sighed, "Seriously man, lay off." He said, standing up to throw his tray away.

"You best friend's turned against you on this one." I stated, turning back to Xigbar. He just grinned. I raised an eyebrow and sighed, standing up too.

I slowly and regretfully made steps to my current nuisance who was laughing about something with his best friend. Larxene was the first to see me and grinned, "Well, Marmar, I got to go and sit through another detention." She patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Marluxia turned around to see me, "Vexen." He smiled. I sighed, "Alright. When would you like to start your tutoring?"

He thought for a moment, "Tomorrow, probably, so both of us will be prepared." I nodded, my apartment was always clean but it could use a few finishing touches.

"Your house or my house?"

"Whichever you prefer. My house is free 'til eight PM." He said, swaying his books.

I shifted, "My house is free until October." He raised his eyebrows, "Business trip," I explained.

"Oh." He nodded and thought for a moment, "How about your house then. We could get more done." I nodded in agreement, "Alright. See you tomorrow, then." I said and turned away, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Vexen?"

I turned around. He smiled at me, "Thank you."

I blinked, "It's fine." I said and made it to the door.


	2. Lesson number one

**Chapter Two – Lesson Number One**

I woke up earlier than usual and looked in the mirror for a brief moment. Pulling my hair back and letting my natural streaks form my face, I pulled the rest into a ponytail and searched for my glasses. Finding them, I put them on and began to rummage through the closet for something decent and not thrown on the floor after a tiring day or a too-long session of studying until three AM.

Getting ready I walked out and closed the house, putting the keys on my neck. I walked to the bus stop, and as if it was my luck, my bus came up right at the time I took the last step. I quickly got on it and stood by a girl, maybe from our school, but freshman. She looked up at me with blue eyes and turned away shyly. She had light blonde hair and wore a white coat, clutching her sketchbook in her arms. I blinked and looked out the window, holding onto the handlebar. The weather was slightly windy and my hair and coat blew when the door opened for more passengers. I noticed that it was now lighter than it was a couple of days ago at this time. i_I guess that Spring is indeed coming./_i I thought, gripping the handlebar more when sudden movement almost knocked me off my feet.

I saw someone I knew. The yellow-blonde hair and aqua blue eyes..

Larxene glared at the girl that was sitting with her sketchbook and she gasped, backing away from the place. My "student"'s best friend rolled her eyes and sat down, throwing a leg over another. She looked up and our eyes met.

"Frost?" she raised her eyebrows, "Thunder." I greeted. She grinned at me, "'Sup, Vex?"

"Nothing yet. I didn't know you lived around here."

"I do." She shrugged, "Mar lives on the other side, so I have to get my ass all the way to his wealthy little neighborhood, the fag." She huffed. I raised an eyebrow – I didn't think that would be a way to speak about someone that was your friend. "Really…" I murmured."

"Yep. And so you are around the apartments too, huh? Which corpus do you live in?"

"The 'Peace.' What about you?"

"The 'Acceptance.'" She answered. I nodded.

She made a few more pointless remarks and laughed while we got there. When she called me 'science boy,' I hissed and called her a 'bug lady' which she didn't like. We got off at the same time, bumping shoulders. We murmured our goodbyes and Xigbar caught me by the sleeve, "Good move, kid! Before capturing the heart of the one you want, capture the hearts of his friends!" he gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and freed myself of his grip, taking my pale blue coat off and stuffing it in my locker. "Zip it before I slap you with something, Xig."

He simply laughed and let it go. Xaldin fumed still.

"What's up with you lately, Xaldin?" I asked, resting my books on my hip.

He shook his head, "Science teacher – bitch." He said shortly.

Xigbar groaned, "What is it today?"

"She gave me a detention for NOTHING! Apparently my hair is inappropriate! Look at Marluxia's! His hair is much more inappropriate – it's _ipink!/i_ And Axel.."

I didn't pay attention to what he said as a pair of sapphire eyes captured me again. Marluxia smiled and nodded at me. I gulped and nodded back.

"Oooh." I noticed that Xaldin and Xigbar both turned around, "How sweet."

I couldn't sigh and smack Xigbar across the face, "Here's another battle scar for you." I said sweetly and walked to class.

For some reason, I felt nervous when I came up to him after classes. Larxene grinned at me and he turned to face me, smiling at me. "I hear that you and Larxene live in the same neighborhood." I nodded. "So, let's go."

"Bye, Larx."

"See ya, Mar, Vex." She waved.

"Wait, isn't she coming with us?"

Marluxia shook his head, "Nope, she has detention."

I opened my mouth in a silent 'O' and motioned for him to follow me onto the bus. I saw Xigbar do thumbs up before a few girls of Junior High flew in and the doors closed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in." I said when my doors were opened. I didn't know why I was shaking, but I was. When he came in and started eyeing the place, I closed the door. "The kitchen is through here." I pointed to the living room. He nodded and followed me, setting down his bag.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I walked over to the fridge.

"Hm, what do you have?" He glanced over my shoulder in a second.

"Milk, Coke, Orange Juice, I can make coffee, tea, hot chocolate…" I began listing. He thought for a minute, "Coffee for today, maybe?"

"Cooked or instant?" I said in a monotone.

He raised his eyebrows, "Whichever is more convenient."

"Instant." I said and put on the teapot.

I sat at my side and took out the packet. He sat across me and put his hand under his chin. I could feel his eyes following me and I shivered slightly again. "Alright… We have to begin with the obvious…"

I lost track of time as we took care of the first page and his phone rang when we were in the middle of building up an algebra equation, "So X over 365…" I began as his ringtone filled the room. We sat in silence for a moment, and he took the phone out.

"Excuse me." He whispered to me and talked into the phone, "Hi mom…"

_i"Marluxia! It's 2 in the morning! Where the hell are you?!"/i_

I paled. "Mom, I told you that I am starting tutoring tonight-"

_i""Not until the morning!" /i_

"We lost track of time!"

_i"I don't care! You should be more responsible! Just wait until your father hears about this!"/i_ she screamed at him. But she didn't sound _iworried./i…_

He sighed, "Yes, mom." He said and hung up. We both looked down at his work in silence.

"I should go…"

"Yeah.." I nodded slowly, getting the empty coffee cups into the sink. He looked at me for a moment and sighed, "I'm sorry about this."

"It's ok." I whispered. He decided to change the subject, "Do you think I can have your number? In case, you know..."

I nodded quickly and gave him my cell and home numbers. He gave me his just in case. I walked him until the door, "Are you sure you'll get home fine?"

He nodded, "I got home from Larxene's just fine, I'll be fine here too." I nodded and looked up, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" he nodded and stood there for a moment. "Bye." He whispered and closed the door.

I breathed in walked to my bedroom, quickly undressing and falling under the covers. But I was not sure if I would go to sleep so quickly. I still heard his scent and still saw his eyes. Something strange was happening.


	3. What the hell is this feeling? Stupid

**Chapter three – What the hell is this feeling? Stupid blue eyes.**

After about three weeks of our lessons I grew to know Marluxia well. He grew plants on his balcony, liked watching sunsets, and he had a brother Shon. His parents were rich and his dad worked in a modeling studio.

I, in my turn, told him that I am home alone because of my parents' long-term business trip absence. I told him that on the weekends I like to take works to the gas station only to smell the gasoline. I usually buy a coffee in the morning and go off on a walk, watching birds.

At school, though, nothing changed. We still ignored one another (even though he stared at me from time to time) and we sat at two different lunch tables. After school though, we walked on the same bus – sometimes with Larxene – and then walked to my house, already conversing. He was an interesting companion, too.

"Marluxia…" I once wondered, "Why did you smirk at me the first day of school like that?"

He froze, "I'll tell you sometime." He said.

His pen was scratching against the paper and I looked over his shoulder to see if what he was writing correct.

"You made a mistake right here…" I mumbled, reaching over his shoulder and pointing to it,

"Oh, yeah." He said. I felt his warm breath on my arm and pulled away quickly, "Yeah."

He glanced up at me, taken aback by my actions, "You ok, Vexen?" he asked.

I nodded quickly and pulled my chair by him, "Just fine." I took a sip of my coffee. He brought his cup to his lips and drank too.

"How much more work do I have to do?" he wondered.

"Well, we are half way through. It won't take too lo-" I was interrupted by my phone.

"One moment." I said, standing up and walking to the receiver. I picked it up, "Vexen Auburn speaking."

"Hey, loverboy! How ya doin' with your student, my liege?"

"What do you want, Xigbar?!" I blushed, "You know I am tutoring tonight!"

"Damn right! Did he make a move yet? Did he do it? Did he? He did, didn't he? Are you blushing? Wait, what are you wearing?"

"Xigbar, I am about to go to your house and shove the phone up your ass!"

"Kinky and all, Vex, but that's my job to shove things up people's asses. Now you work on flower boy. Maybe you'll get something up yours."

I hung up, fuming, and stalked back

Marluxia looked up at me with a smirk, "Xigbar?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes and plopping back beside of him, "Annoying as hell."

"At least he doesn't maim everything he sees." He rolled his eyes, leaning back.

I smiled, knowing he meant Larxene, "At least she doesn't rape you from behind."

"No," he agreed, "But she makes the strangest remarks."

"Like?"

"'Oh Marly, you're looking quite delicious in that outfit.' Mar, stop showing up your muscles, they corrupt my brain.' Or something like, 'Stop looking in that direction, I can see the bulge right there."

I choked on my coffee.

"Exactly." He shook his head.

"He hugged my hips when he was drunk." I said after coughing for a few minutes.

He blinked as some coldness seeped to his eyes, "I don't blame him."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. He laughed, shaking it off, "I'm just kidding, Vexen."

"Oh.." I laughed slightly, turning away for a moment, _Yeah right, you fag…._

"Well," I mumbled, "Looks like we both have.. Interesting friends."

"Yes…" he nodded slowly, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I gulped and glanced in his book. "Where did we leave off?" I asked, putting my finger on the page to skip through the text. He took me by the wrist, dragging it slowly, "Right here."

I glanced at the clock. It was three in three in the morning and his mother still hasn't called?

"Marluxia?"

"Hmm?" he glanced at me from his papers.

"Why aren't your parents bugging you?" I inquired.

He sighed and put down his pen, "They're spending some time with my brother.. Sorry I didn't tell you." He glanced at me and I tried not to get hypnotized as usual, "I was wondering…." He trailed off.

"Yes?" I blinked in concern.

"..Wondering if I could spend the night. They won't come back by at least tomorrow… Unless you'd like me to leave…" he trailed off again, playing with his pen.

I thought for a moment and raised my eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I forgot to, honestly." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"It's ok." I shook my head and rose, "I'll get some pillows and blankets. You can sleep on the couch."

"Alright." He grinned, "Thank you Vexie." He flashed me his sexy smirk.

I did _not_ say sexy.

I got the blankets out of the closet and piled them on the couch in my room. He sat on my bed, watching me in curiosity as I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it on the white couch.

"Here you go." I pulled my hair into a braid. When I turned to him, I saw him gaping at me, "…Yes?"

"You look different with your hair back."

I rolled my eyes and shooed him off of my bed. He stood up obligingly and walked to the couch, pulling off his shirt. He was well built – not Lexaeus well built, but the dim light of my table lamp showed every curve of his physique. I stopped myself. I was _not_ staring. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought, turning away and scowling. Quickly I unbuttoned my shirt. I almost felt like hiding my bony complexion. I was to pale and too thin which at times made people wonder whenever I was still alive or not.

Indeed I was ashamed. With a shake of my head, I climbed under my covers and pulled the blanket up just to cover my nose, closing my eyes.

I heard the lamp switch click off, "..Good night, Vexen…."

He sighed and softly mumbled, "Good night…"

I dreamt of blue eyes. Blue with a dark rim around the irises. The air smelled of roses.

"_Vexen…." A deep voice, my senses tingling. I reached out. "Marluxia?"_

_He smiled at me and I blinked, "Why are you here?"_

_Hearing his deep chuckle made me shiver, "Because you want me here."_

"_Excuse me?" I gaped, frowning._

"_You don't know it yet, do you, Vexen? You want me with you. And I want you…."_

"Vexen. _Vexen." _I felt uncomfortable as I was shook and frowned, trying to push whoever it was speaking to me away. The someone turned out to be stronger than me and I was forced to open my eyes, "Come on. Your alarm went off already. Five in the morning? What are you, crazy?"

His hair looked funny. It was in a cowlick on one side, the strands he usually kept so neat sticking up slightly. I tried to hold back a giggle as I sat up. He twitched slightly, running his fingers through his locks. "It's sticking up again, isn't it? Son of a…"

He came up to my mirror and began fixing it.

With a smile I jumped off of my bed, stretching. I unbraided my hair and shook my head to let it spread over my shoulders. When I turned to him and opened my eyes, I tilted my head in question.

His mouth was open as he was looking at my half exposed body, his eyes slightly wide. A blush covered my cheeks as I got a new shirt out of my closet, pulling it on. I heard him clear his throat and he turned back to his toilet.

"One moment," I mumbled, running out to get the coffee pot on. He woke me up thirty minutes before school!

I huffed, getting to my backpack and stuffing everything in. I looked at his scattered work and quickly put it in his bag. The coffee pot was ready. _That was fast._ I thought as I poured two cups.

He gracefully walked down the stairs and took his offered cup of coffee.

"Ready for hell?"

I smiled at him, "I always am, Marluxia, I always am."

And he smiled back.


	4. Pierre and Ivan

**Chapter 4 – Pierre and Ivan**

After the bell rang, all of the students barged out of the school on this miraculous Friday afternoon.

"Vexen, hey, Vexen!" I heard a voice and turned around.  
"Marluxia?" He smiled at me as he stopped running.

"Hey. I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

I blinked, grabbing my elbow, "Well, Xigbar invited me to a drinking party.. But I really don't want to go. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today," He said, "Instead of usual. I'd like you to meet my parents. I thought for a moment, "Why not? Sure."

He grinned more, "Great. Follow me." He said, dragging me to his car. I stopped and gaped as I saw a red Ferrari in front of my eyes.

He looked at me and smiled at my reaction, "Like it?"  
"I can't sit in that. I can't _touch_ that!" I protested. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for me, "Just get in."

I slowly walked up to it and sat down, trying not to touch anything with anything except for the seat with my ass. Holding my breath, I rested my hands in my lap and he closed the door, walking from the other side.  
"How big is your house?" I asked.

A smirk was my reply, "You'll see."

I couldn't help but stare at the numerous landscapes and beautiful gardens that painted his neighborhood. He passed them as if without notice, but I'd figure he got used to it.

"Can you guess which one's my house?" he asked as we turned into an other alley.

I thought for a moment and pursed my lips, trying to figure it out. I noticed a house which sides were covered by roses and a big balcony blooming with different kinds of flowers.

"That one." I smiled as I pointed to it.

I heard him chuckle, "Impressive."

He pulled up into the driveway that could probably fit three cars in width. The engine halted and he got out. Before I could move, he was already opening my door.

I sighed and got out, "Thank you, but you really don't have to do that."

He smiled mysteriously, "But I want to." I got out and he closed the door behind me, leading him to his house.

I took small, cautious steps, trying not to touch anything. He rolled his eyes, "Stop being so cautious – relax!"

I glared at him, "I'd rather not – I seem to break everything I touch."

He began laughing, leading me by my shoulder, just like the day we first spoke.

"Ready? You seem nervous." He chuckled as we reached the door. I gulped and shook my head, "Just open he door already." I murmured as he smiled and swung it open, leading me inside.

I gaped.

The living room was decorated with various lights and it seemed that walls were covered by dark red velvet. The carpet looked soft enough to sleep on, and the furniture fit together with the interior nicely. Paintings hung from the walls and sculptures stood on the shelves and desks. What was also quite a sight was the grandfather clock standing by the black stone fireplace.

"Like it?" he asked, and I realized how close he really was. I felt his breath on my ear and his fingers on my shoulder, and wondered just how much closer he could get.

"It's fascinating." I whispered and my face flushed. I made best effort not to face him because I knew he's be too close. I heard the smile in his voice, "I'm glad you like it."

I heard the lock click. Gasping, I felt him push me by my waist and I made it to thr couch.

Why was I so nervous?

"Would you like anything to \drink?" he smiled, sitting by me.

"Like what?" I wondered.

He grinned, "Anything."

"Lemonade?" I inquired. He nodded and stood up, later coming with a glass of lemonade and a diet coke with straws in them.

I raised an eyebrow took the offered drink, "What are you, magical?"

He laughed his deep laugh and sat back down, "May be."

I tolled my eyes and sipped the lemonade through my straw.

The door sprung open as I saw a man in a brown leather coat and a handbag on his shoulder standing in the doorway. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, and a small moustache. When he spoke, I could hear his French accent, "Marluxia~ My son~! How are you today?!"

Both of us froze, straws in mouth, and I rose an eyebrow in question.

The man's eyes traveled to me and he slammed the door, gasping. "Oh my…"

He made his way towards me and took my hand, planting a kiss on it. I felt quite disturbed as I looked at Marluxia in question and a look in my eyes that screamed _Help me!_

"Pardon me, fair lady… I was so overtaken by the beauty of your emerald eyes that I forgot to introduce myself." His voice was soft. "My name is Pierre Gustaeu, I am Marluxia's father and a fashion designer. What is your name?"

Marluxia hid his eye behind his palm and sighed, "Dad, _his_ name is Vexen."

Pierre kind of skipped the 'he' part and moved onto my name, "Vexen? Vexen Auburn, you mean, whose efforts helped my son gain so much knowledge?" he kissed my hand again, "How old are you, Vexen?"

"Er… Seven..Teen….?"I stated, trying to pry my hands away.

"Seventeen… What a wonderful age! Everything, absolutely everything about you is wonderful, _ma petite._"

I knew French. Apparently, so did Marluxia, because he growled and pulled my hand to his chest.

"Dad, that is enough." He said with a glare that meant something to his father, because he smirked ad backed away.

"Well, Marluxia, why don't you show Vexen your room?"

My host's eyebrows rose and my face flushed on its own accord. I mentally kicked myself for it, but Marluxia stood up and pulled me up with me, his drink still in his hand. Pierre sighed and turned away,

"You never bring me girls…"

"Why should I?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Because!" Pierre said dramatically and turned back to him, "Your mom is boring."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and lead me to his room.

The door had a slight pink hue to it when we finally located his room. He threw the door open and I heard the odor of flowers clouding around me.

I walked in.

The room was a light pink with a black trim on the walls. It looked like a French girl's fantasy, All of the furniture was elegant and royal, with red and white roses painted everywhere. A humungous king-sized bed sat draped in a white silk canopy. T was opposite to the two glass doors that opened to an upstairs porch. Marluxia had figures of glass women on the shelves left of his dresser. They interested me for a moment, for they looked so fragile, and I briefly wondered about where he got them from.

"Wow." I mumbled, "It's enormous!" _Almost the size of my whole apartment._

"I know." He smiled and I walked over to his bed, sitting down. It was really soft and I tried not to fall over. He closed the door and ran, jumping full-speed on the bed beside me. He laughed as I lost my balance and fell over by him, my hair over my face.

"Stupid." I mumbled as I put my hair back. He rested his head on his elbow and looked at me. I laid my head down on my crossed arms,

"Your dad is a nut."

"I Know."

"Does he seriously think I am a girl?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. I groaned and flopped on my back, covering my face with my hands. He laughed, "It will be fine."

"Right…" I mumbled and sat up, "So, what should we do?"

An interesting expression crossed over his face, "Can I show you my garden?"

He talked about it a bunch and I actually was interested. I briefly wondered if he grew herbs or decorative flowers only.

"Sure." I stood up, "I'd like that."

He sprung up, "Great. Cone with me." He led me to his balcony and my eyes widened a fraction.

A million of flowers weaved all around – roses, daisies, chrysanthems, lilies, and even some baby breath made a small fence around us. Out of the abyss, the branches of a cherry tree reached out to the balcony, swaying slightly in the warm wind. It already began to get small, green buds for the leaves, since the sun was out longer and it was early March. The weather was surprisingly holding up.

"It's beautiful." I let out my breath and he smiled, leading me farther.

"There is something I grew for you As a thank you for all your hard work." I raised my eyebrows as I followed him. He stopped abruptly and got some branches and leaves out of the way.

I gasped again at the sight of a blue rose.

"These are incredibly rare!" I let out a surprised yelp.

He scoffed, "Nothing I couldn't find. I thought they'd fit you."

"Thank you.." I mumbled, blushing again, "No one has ever done something like this for me."

_Vexen, just shut up!_ I thought to myself.

""Well," he stood up smiling, "There is a first time for everything, right?"

He chuckled as I nodded.

"When more will grow, I'll cut them down and bring them to you." He said.

"You really don't have to-"

Vexen." He cut me off, "I want to."

He looked rather serious and I really didn't feel like arguing. Sighing in defeat, I mumbled, "Ok, ok…"

He grinned and kept comments to himself.

We talked about absolutely nothing, forgetting that we actually needed to work, and playing chess.

It was a logical game with strategies, and I liked to figure things out, and he was quite the strategist, in a way. Neither of us could beat one another.

Pierre sat on the soft couch, sketching something on his pad and butting into our conversations every now and then.

That is, until Marluxia's mother came home.

Ivan was a woman in her early 40's, but she looked like she was still in her early 20's. Her eyes were a burning brown and her hair was strawberry brown. It curled around, forming her face and slightly out. Her lipstick was light pink and the clothing she wore were from Gucci.

She looked at me skeptically as she closed the door and I immediately stood up.

Everyone was looking in her direction and she raised her finger, pointing it at my chest, "Who is she?"

I was about to bash my head against something heavy when Marluxia spoke, "Mom, this is my friend and tutor, Vexen Auburn."

She scoffed, "The poor creature that keeps you in her crumpled little apartment all night long?"

If Xigbar was here, he's make a remark, but he wasn't so I backed away.

Pierre and Marluxia exchanged glances and the French man gracefully arose, strolling up to his wife.

"Ivan dear…" he began, "Vexen is our guest. Please do not be harsh."

"_Poor_ guests are unwelcome at this house. It is absolutely _ridiculous _to even invite this broad over."

I froze, and felt anger rush through me. Marluxia's eyes became stone as he rose up too and stood by my side.

"I'll take you home." He said softly and took me by the shoulders, leading me out the door.


	5. School

**Chapter 5 – School**

It's only the next day I realized how much I truly hate school.

I loved learning, but this building was filled with a bunch of uneducated, rude asses.

I came in to the school, taking my hood off and letting my hair loose, walking to my locker and rolling in the combination. I got out books for literature and walked to class before getting caught by looking below my feet at all, I tripped over something skinny and gasped, falling flat on my face, my books flying in different directions. I heard a laugh and the horrible smell of nicotine invading my lungs. I froze and heard Axel step in front of me, taking a drag on his cigarette. Someone stepped on my back.

"Hey there, Auburn."

"What is your problem, Von Stauffenberg?" I frowned at him.

"It just looked like you had some waking up to do." he examined my notebook, dropping ashes on it. I froze, glaring up at him.

"Hey, Von Fuckenberg, lay off." I heard Xigbar speak as he picked up one of my books. Axel turned with a smirk to him,

"Or you'll what, poke my eye out?"

My friend's face was quite skeptic, "Get out of my sight." He said. Xaldin simply pulled out his beloved pocketknife and the boy that was on my back backed away. Axel huffed and walked away.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled, trying to get everything together."

Xaldin began helping, "You welco- Hm." He looked quite skeptic as he gave me one of my notebooks that said "Marluxia G.'s Work Plan Out".

I looked at him in question and suddenly Xigbar sighed, "Vex, you gotta learn to protect yourself. Have you bought a blade yet?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "No, Xigbar, I am not carrying around a knife and I am not hurting anyone."

" gun?" he said hopefully, leaning down to brush against the top of his boot, where I know he kept his 9 mm Browning.

"Even worse." I shook my head and began to class. Xigbar and Xaldin went off to chase off the redhead that came back around.  
I kept walking and saw Larxene standing in the doorway.

"Yo. Um," she began, "Marly wants you to sit with us at lunch today. Would that be OK with you?"

I shrugged, "Why not?"

She nodded and walked away. I stared at her back in confusion. They never talked to me at school….

"Move out of the way, Auburn." I looked down the Inch that I had to, to see Zexion and Lexaeus behind him. The 6'5 guy glared down at me, and Zexion glaring up.

I could glare up and down too. So I did. Though my neck hurt.

"Screw you, Carper." I said to Zexion, purposely standing in the way.

I gasped as Lexaeus took a hold of my shoulders and raised me up, moving me to the left. He let go and I dropped on the ground.

I knew I was light, but goddamn!

I hissed as I gave up and walked into the classroom, storming to my desk.

I hate school.

I got to lunch and yelped as someone caught me by the collar.

Marluxia smiled, "Hey."

"Scare the crap out of me, why don't you." I mumbled and he laughed, "Sorry. Did Larxene tell you?"

Nod.

"Would your friends mind?"

I looked over at my table and saw Xigbar with his thumbs up again.

"Er… I don't think so." I murmured.  
"Great." He got a hold of me quickly and dashed to his and Larxene's table.

Pushing a kid off of his seat, he sat me down and graced himself by me. Larxene came up to us and I looked at her, torn away from the blue eyes that were staring at me. She waved and sat by Marluxia, immediately beginning a conversation with him. He kept staring at me as she spoke.

This went on for about ten or fifteen minutes – I lost count. His eyes were piercing me and Larxene was still ranting, rolling her eyes from time to time or leaning on the table, infuriated.

Marly!" she called to him; "I want to roll you into a ball and stick you inside my vagina!"

I jumped up in fear and disturbance.

"That's nice, dear." Marluxia said in a monotone, still staring at me.

Larxene groaned and stood up, walking away.

I was barely moving my feet when I got out of the building, kids roaming and yelling around me.

"Vexen~" Xigbar tackled me and I yelped, falling to the ground.

"Can't…Breathe…Will…Die…" I managed to choke out and le laughed, getting off of me.

"You have tutoring tonight?" Xaldin asked, smiling hopefully.

"Um, no." I rubbed the back of my head, "Why?"

"Cause we'd like to take you to a bar." My dreadlocked friend smiled.

"You!" Xigbar jumped, pointing at me, "I wanna take you to a gay par!"

"Xigbar," I muttered, "Everyone is staring."

"I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar gay bar!"

"Ok ok ok!! I get it!" I held my head, "You guys won't leave me alone til I say yes, won't you?"

My friends nodded at the same time, grinning.

"Fine." I groaned, standing up and dusting off my pants.

"It's on then, man!" Xig grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Think of this as a bachelor party! I'm not bringin' Demmy with me and you ain't got no date. Xaldin, too. Just like the old times!"

"Xaldin, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Not yet," he smiled, "You know me, I like blondes. Know any?"

I choked on my saliva, "Larxene?"

"The royal bitch?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"The hottest girl in school? Uhuh, maybe?" Xaldin argued.

"No. The hottest girl in this school is Vexen."

I elbowed him in the gut, "Fuck you!"

"Ouch Vex. That hurt right here." He sobbed dramatically.

"Double fuck you." I murmured, "When are we meeting up?"

"At eight. I'll pick ya up." The one eyed boy stated.

"How are we getting in?" the other frowned.

"I know a guy." Xigbar grinned, "See you guys then."

The doorbell rang and I skipped to the door, opening it.

"Oh, hi."

"'Oh, hi.'" Xigbar mimicked me, "You ready?"

"Not.. Fully…" I muttered and dragged my fist through my hair.

"Eh, you're fine. It ain't a restaurant." He dragged me out the door.

In his car already sat Xaldin, grinning.

"Yo, Vex." He smiled and Xigbar pushed me into his Ford.

"So where is this place?" I wondered.

"Downtown, baby." And the scarred boy pushed his gas pedal, making me fall over.

It always occurred to me as a miracle on how Xigbar never got a ticket.

"Here we are." Xaldin smiled and got me out of the car, "Thanks…"

Xigbar took the way around, "Hey, Luxord! Open the goddamn door!"

The door creaked and a blonde guy with a goatee and ear piercings looked at the three of us.

"Bloody hell, Xigbar, don't yell, you're gonna get me fired."

…British.

"No one can get you fired, Lux." Xigbar grinned and helped us all in.

When we got to a table, I nudged Xaldin, "There's a blonde for ya."

"Eh, I got my eyes set on another one." He flashed a smile.

I laughed sheepishly.

"Watcha lads want?" Xig grinned.

"Screwdriver." Xaldin announced proudly.

A blush spread over my cheeks, "Bl-bloody mary."

"Whoa, Vexen's growing up!" Xigbar smiled, "I'll have a margarita!"

"I'm telling you." Xigbar slurred, "He wants your ass."

"Noo, we're just friends… It's all on friendly terms.." I mumbled.

"Uhuuh, and he wants 'friend-like' up your ass!" Xigbar hit the table, trying to prove a point. A second later he fell over.

I pushed Xaldin away from me, "Man, you smell like a pig."

"But Vexie~" his arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed in surprise.

"Xigbar!!!"

"He's out."

"Nngh… Xaldi~n!" I yelped as he pulled me closer, "What the hell~?"

I was slurring, and felt like crap.

And my best friend was hitting on me. Shit.

"Get off!"

"Let's get Xigbar to his car." Luxord murmured, writing out a check. I got Xaldin and Xigbar's wallets out and got all the money out, sliding it to the Brit. "No change needed." I muttered and stood up, almost falling over. "Come on, Xal.."

We all got out to the street. I suddenly got pinched to a wall and yelped again. "Damn it Xaldin, come back to your senses!!"

"..Vexen?"

Deep, beautiful voice. Oh. Fuck. Shit. Son of a b….

"Help me, please!" I screamed as Xaldin nipped on my neck.

Marluxia's strong hands pulled Xaldin away and I slid down the wall, whimpering.

Quickly, I gasped and turned away and was sick for a while. When I turned back, my savior had my both best friends in a Ford and stretched out his hand to me. I tried to grab onto it but kept missing, until he grabbed my hand himself and hauled me up. I leaned against him, "You smell nice…"

"Vexen, you're drunk?!" I could hear the shock in his voice. I winced at the sound, "Don't yell.." I whimpered, clutching onto him.

A sigh could be heard from the above as he took me in his hands bridal style.

"You're so tiny." He chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me you…you.."

I heard him chuckle again, and that was the last thing I could remember.


	6. Hangovers Aren't Fun

Hi guys! It's Eien/Vexen Auburn! Thank you SO much for your support, and I am deeply sorry about the delay. School and all. But now, it's summer, so I can type up all that I have written!

If you like my writing, I am also writing a story, called Love Game (for now) About Marluxia and Vexen, in Castle Oblivion. It's going to be a multi-chapter story I'll be working with, along with Opposites Attract. If you'd like to read it... Please do!

Thank you again! Enjoy!

-Vexen Auburn-

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hangovers aren't fun…**

I groaned and decided to wake up. My head hurt. A lot. Something was radiating warmth right beside me. I was laying on something soft and I paused before opening my eyes. "Nn…"

"Well, good morning Vexen." I could hear His voice.

"God?" I blinked a few times.

"You can call me Marluxia."

"Marluxi-AAAH…!" I immediately fell down after trying to get up, grabbing my head.

"Where am I?"

"In my house. In my room, to be exact."

I froze, "Exact location?"

"My bed." He said casually, "The left side. I take the right side."

I turned my head to my right and stared into pools of blue.

I yelped and almost fell off the bed, and I would have id he didn't grab me and pull me up. "What has gotten into you!?"

Really. What has gotten into me?

"I don't know."

A chuckle I could feel on m skin. My eyes widened and I found myself unable to move, as his eyes bored into mine. My face flushed, and I felt that warm fuzziness crawling from it's corner to take it's place in my stomach once more.

"I find you drunk on the streets, with that.." he growled, "Leech on your neck! What's wrong with you, Vexen?!"

Oh. So that's what happened.

"Why should I prove myself innocent to you?!" I frowned at him, backing away.

"You could have gotten hurt, raped even!" he spoke quietly, but I could hear the anger in his deep voice.

Opening my mouth, I thought for a second. I closed it and opened it again to speak, "I can take care of myself! Why would you even bother?"

"Because I care!" he muttered, and pulled me close.

Our noses were touching. We both seemed to notice, because he carefully let go of me, closing his eyes. I moved out of the way, feeling as if I was going to burst.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking at his hands. I sat up quickly, immediately trying to change the subject, "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

And then it hit me, how tired I actually was. Slowly, I laid myself down back on the bed, "A few more minutes.. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head, a mysterious expression spreading over his face. I studied him for a moment and shrugged, closing my eyes.

Five seconds later I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes in question and turned my head to the boy beside me. "You're shivering.

I was too tired to argue.

-------

_A screech of car tires. A woman's scream. A boy jumping out of the window of the car, as the piece of metal blew up behind him, smell of burnt metal and rubber spreading over the street immediately. _

_The boy's short, blonde hair reached to his shoulders. It blew in the wind, as the green, tearful eyes studied the scene before them_

_No one came up to him... He sat there, crying over the occupants of the car that didn't get out. Suddenly, a police car made a screeching stop in front of him and a man ran out, shaking the boy's small shoulders._

---------

I woke up in cold sweat.

Malruxia's arm was still firmly around me, and so was one of his legs. I looked over at him. He looked different when he slept… Relaxed. The smugness off his face.

I couldn't describe him. He looked like a human, not a robot, made and perfected. I had an urge to reach out and touch his cheek. When I did, barely, he smiled and whispered my name. I pulled away quickly, confused. Was he awake?

But no, Marluxia Gustaeu kept on sleeping. Except that now, a smile graced his features. He pulled me closer to his chest, and I couldn't have freed myself from his grip. With a sigh, I accepted the turn of the events and closed my eyes once again.

Just for today….

-----

The next morning he woke me up, attacking me with a question, "Does your head feel better?"

I thought for a moment and nodded, sitting up carefully, "What day of the week is it?"

"It's Saturday." he Replied, knowing my concerns, "No school." I nodded again, sliding off his bed, "Damned Xigbar…"

"What happened?" Marluxia questioned, running a brush through his pink locks.  
"Well, Xigbar and Xaldin decided to get me to go to a bar with them, because Xigbar new this British guy that could get us in. So, after about ten Bloody Mary's and some whiskey, I, completely wasted, got slobbered over by Xaldin. And that's when you found me." I pointed to him with my arm, and blinked, "Wait... Why were you there and how did you find me?"

My student shrugged, "I just happened to be around. Larxene hauled me to shop at her favorite whore stores downtown, and made me walk around with her and comment on whenever she looked better in fishnets or low-cut tops."

I imagined the picture and made a face. He continued, "I turn round the corner as she drove home – I wanted to take a walk – and I see a blonde angel and some scary looking monkey. The blonde goes, "Come back to your senses, Xaldin!" The voice is familiar. Now that I think about it, the figure is, too."

By the time he finished, my head was on the bed, and I wanted to die really bad.

"So I drove them home, left the Ford by Xigbar's house, called my dad who drove us here, not telling my mom.."

"Thank god." I murmured and he laughed, "Stop talking to the pillows. I know that my bed is comfortable."

I sat up quickly, "S-sorry."

"Anyway, do you have any plans for today?"

I shook my head no.

"I was thinking, you know.. The weather's great and all… Would you like to go to an amusement park with me?"

"Um.." _Like on a date?_ "I don't have any money on me.."

"Money?" he rolled his eyes, "A membership card."

What did this guy NOT have?

"Alright, sure. If you want me to."

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you." He smiled.

"..Right." I laughed sheepishly. Marluxia smiled, "..I'm glad that you'd like to go."

"I'm happy to be invited…"

Such manners this guy had… Took lessons from his dad, I bet on it.


	7. Affection

**Chapter Seven – Affection**

Marluxia flashed his card at the cashier and she nodded, letting us through the gates to my childhood amusement park.

"Six flags?" I commented, "Wow. Last time I was here, I was like, seven." I remembered. He looked at me in curiosity as I spoke, "My mum said that there isn't any fun in life If I always sit at home doing my homework and work all the time, so she took me out.

"I'm here a lot." He answered, "O all my birthdays, and whenever the mob feels like it."

"The mob?" I turned to him.

"Larxene and such..." he explained, putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh." I stated, looking in front of me again, thinking.

"If you are so popular and can hang out with anyone you want.. Why choose me?"

He randomly snaked his arm around my waist, "Cause I want to."

An answer to send shivers down my back.

"Oh, Mr. Freeze. That was always my favorite one. Wanna go?"

He changed the subject... Very quickly.

"Sure.." I nodded. He grinned at me suddenly, "Are you scared of heights?"

"Sometimes. Somewhat. Er.." I shifted my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He smirked down at me.

"Bastard." I muttered. His smirk grew as we went up to the roller coaster. I looked up and gulped at the height. _It can't be that bad…._ I assured myself. He pulled me close. Was personal space meaningless to these people?

He was really warm though, comparing to me, with my bad circulation..

When we got on the roller coaster, I was very pale. He looked at me, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

I nodded a few short nods and he smiled at me. The motor started and I clenched the handles of my sear, holding on for my dear life.

The coaster went up, and my eyes were wide as quarters. The pressure was holding me back onto my seat and Let all the air in my lungs out as we flew up. Marluxia grabbed my hand, his grip so firm that his knuckles were white.

When we came back down, I stared at him with the same sized eyes as I had before. His hand was in a cramp as it held onto mine. Slowly, he let go, but at the next round grabbed onto me again.

When the ride was over, he had to practically carry me over to a safe place where I wouldn't get run over.

"Maybe going on that wasn't such a good idea.." he muttered, as I stood there, holding onto him.

"I'm fine.." I assured, wobbling. When I almost fell over, he raised me up bridal-style.

"Stop carrying me around, Gustaeu!" I yelped, "I can walk!" I protested, the back of my neck heating up.

"I like carrying you. It's like carrying a porcelain doll."

"Fuck you.." I muttered.

Marluxia raised his eyebrows, "Offer, threat, or promise?"

"Augh!" my cheeks heated up, "Neither, neither, NEITHER!" He smiled down at me. I looked at him with one, squinted eyes to see through the sunrays that shone upon him and me. He looked… Perfect.

And I really needed to clear my head.

"Where next?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, if you put me down, I just might give you an answer." I muttered, and he slowly put me down.

"Somewhere that doesn't involve heights." I said as I was firmly standing on the ground, and he chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?" I repeated, thinking, "Well, even if I was, we wouldn't be able to ride any more coasters."

"Do you want to?" Marluxia cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" I said quickly, making him smile, "Come on, then. Do you like ice cream?"

----

He took me to a shop which had fresh-baked cones, flashing his membership card at the shopkeeper once again. She had curly blonde hair, kept in a small ponytail, though a few strands of her hair fell out from the band and fell around her face. She had soft blue eyes, and was about my age. Quickly, she blushed and led him to the beginning.

"Mr. Gustaeu, how many would you like?"

"Two, please." He said politely and flashed a smile.

"Of course." The girl said and gave him two warm cones, straight out of the oven. "Flavors?"

"What would you like?" he turned to me. With a skeptic expression kept up all the way through when she was talking to him, a stingy feeling accompanying me in my stomach, I looked at him. He blinked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I answered and went to the counter, looking at the various flavors of ice cream.

"Strawberry."

Marluxia got a strange glow in his eyes as he leaned over the counter, "Vanilla."

She looked at him, that close to her, and gasped, "Y-yes, sir."

He smiled and took the ice creams from her, capturing her in his eyes. Mine narrowed as I took my ice cream from him and snatched his arm, dragging him out of the store.

…What was I doing?

"What was that, Vexen?" he smirked, leaning very close to me.

"She..'s not your type." I muttered, backing away.

"Oh?" What is my type, then? Do you really know me that well?"

I stopped abruptly, "Well.. No."

"Perhaps we can get to know each other better?"

Blink. "How?"

"I know this... Game. Ask me a question, I'll answer it. And you'll answer the question I give you. Deal?"

I nodded, "Deal. You start."

"Alright. You and Xaldin. Is there anything between you two?"

I made a face, disgusted. "No! GOD, no!"

"Alright.. Do ask."

"What hair color do you like?"

"I love blondes."

Blondes, huh? "That explains Larxene." He laughed.

"What features do you like?"

"Blue eyes." I admitted, looking up at the sky. "…Your sexual preference?"

He smiled widely, "Men."

"Wha?!" I jumped, "Then, what was that?"

"I wanted to see your reaction."

I gaped at him, my eyes narrowing, "How dare you..?!"

"Oh, I dare." He smirked. Range couldn't possible have been a word to explain what exactly I was feeling at the moment. My reaction back there at the shop was completely unnecessary!

"You.." I fumed, and before I could stop myself, I raised my hand, hitting him hard across the face.

Surprise crossed his eyes as I turned away from him, and immediately felt arms grabbing around my waist. I gripped my ice cream cone.

"Do not think so harshly of me, _ma petite_." He whispered in my ear, and my heart began thumping against my chest with great force.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, and his grip strengthened.

"What is _your_ sexual preference, Vexen?" he asked, something other than smugness in his voice.

"I.." I began, "I don't know1 I've never liked anyone before! Get off me Gustaeu!" I protested, trying to rid myself of his hands. God.. What was he doing to me..? My head felt like mush as I relaxed in his grip, shaking. What was I doing? What was I..?

"Vexen, you're killing me!" he moaned in my ear, "Ever since I saw you, until today.. There is nothing on my head... But you, your hair, your eyes, everything!"

I bit my lip and he sighed. "I'll take you home." He let go slowly, and I regained my composure, pulling down my hoodie. His eyes,,, Held something different in them.

Sadness? Was he serious?

---

The taxi stopped in front of my apartment corpus and looked at Marluxia. "Come with me."

He looked at me in confusion, before paying and getting out with me. He followed me to the elevator and to my apartment. I opened the door and let him in. He walked in and so did I, closing the door behind myself. I motioned for the couch and sat down. His eyes never left me, as he slowly sat down by me.

I bit my lip, and after a minute quietly said it. "Your eyes... Are captivating."

He moved closer to me, looking me in the eyes. "So are yours.." he said softly, bringing up a finger to touch my bottom lip. I gasped and watched his eyes travel down from my own. His fingers moved away, and by every inch, he got close to me.

His eyes closed when only a centimeter between our lips. My heart wouldn't stop booming, and I let him close the distance. He was moving slowly at first, his hands at the little of my back. He pulled me closer and my hands went to his hair. He was warm, so entirely warm, as he moved his lips against mine. The feeling was overwhelming, and as his tongue ran over my lips, I opened my mouth in anticipation. His tongue entered my mouth quickly, and he tackled me down on the couch.

His body moving against mine, slowly, just like the tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair and arched my back, trying to get closer. We pulled away fro a second, and joined back together, everything slow and passionate...

And then his cell phone rang. He moved onto my neck and I gasped, "M-Marluxia….ah….. Answer… The phone.."

"They can wait." He murmured against my skin, moving his knee in between my legs. I gasped, "No, it's your mo-ther.."

"So? I don't care.." he began nibbling on my ear lobe. I squirmed underneath him and shook my head, taking the phone out of his pocket and answered it, pressing it to his ear. He sighed, "Hello?"

"Marluxia? Marluxia, where are you? Jhan is coming over for dinner, you better hurry home!"

He groaned, playing with a strand of my hair as he spoke to her. I looked at him in the eyes and he smiled at me.

"Marluxia, I'm not going to tolerate you spending time with that.." her yells were forgotten as he kissed me again, holding his phone at a distance. When the screams stopped, he put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, mom. I'm coming home. Bye."

Marluxia hung up and sat up, running his fingers through his mane. "Well.. I have to go."

I nodded, "I understand." I muttered, out of breath, "Have fun."

"_Merde!_" he cursed, "How can I have fun, knowing that you're here and I'm miles away?"

"You'll live." I assured, standing up. He sighed and stood up too. I lead him to the door, "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Good bye, _mon amour_." He kissed my forehead. I bit my lip and he sighed, fleeing.

I closed the door behind him and my eyes widened.

"Shit. What the hell was that? Oh god, I'll never live it down!" I moaned, hitting the wall with my head and fists, "Why must he be such a great kisser?! And smell good, and have blue eyes?! UUUUUUUUGH!!" I hit my head exactly ten times. "What the hell is this feeling?" I muttered, grabbing my stomach. I closed my eyes, and his smile flied in front of me. I almost wanted to run after him, "Marluxia.." I whispered, and my cell phone rang.

"H-hello?" I quickly snatched it up.

"Vexen? Zexion is dead." The voice that was invading my ears rang.

My eyes widened as I dropped the receiver.

* * *

You all probably hate me now for doing that. But yes, I'm a downer like that. Then again, that's why you should love me.

Dictionary:

_Ma petite – _French, basically translates as 'my small. So Marluxia uses it as in 'my fragile', or something. xD;;

_Merde _– French. It means shit. Cause Marly is all French like that.

_Mon amour _– Probably obvious. It means "My love"

Jhan – earlier mentioned brother of Marluxia. He doesn't make too big of an entrance in the fic though.


	8. Death

-le gasp- I updated?! What the hell??! Did Hell freeze over?!

I know I'm super late. Please don't kill me. D= I give you T-rated smut! ="D

With love, Vexen Auburn

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Death.**

He couldn't be too far away. I ran down the stairs as fast as my thin legs could carry me. I got out to the street and kept myself from shaking frantically as I screamed out his name.

"Marluxia?!"

"Right here!" he called to me. I ran farther, to where the voice was coming from and froze in fear as I saw the scene. Blood covered half of Zexion's face. His expression seemed to be one of shock, telling by his eye. The left side of his body was limper than the other one. His rib cage was broken, and bones were shattered. I looked down at the body in fear, the smell of blood surrounding me.

"What could have happened?" I whispered, my knees buckling beneath me.

"A car ran over him? Likely, but he'd have his skull broken, too. Suicide? Why here? He could have gotten beaten.."

I searched Zexion's cell phone as he spoke, and realized that it wasn't there. With a frown, I took out my own, punching in a number with my shaking fingers. "H-hello, police?" I muttered softly.

I told my address to the policeman on the end of the line and he told me that they shall come as soon as possible. I saw Marluxia quickly get out his own phone and dial something. "Lexaeus? Marluxia Gustaeu.. Yes.."

My head was spinning by then, and I stumbled back, losing my balance. I realized that I landed into a puddle of blood.

"Vexen, are you okay?"

I knew I drained color by now, "Who would have done this?" I sobbed, and Marluxia immediately stood and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch, crying onto his chest as I inhaled the smell of leather from his jacket. I just couldn't stand people being dead..

A minute later, Lexaeus's Range Rover showed up from behind a corner, making a screeching stop. Marluxia and I sprung away from each other; I began to wipe off my tears. The boy flied out and ran to his lost friend, "Zexion!" he shook him desperately, though it was obvious that the smaller male was completely dead.

"Th-the police will be here in a second." I mumbled through tears as Marluxia handed me a handkerchief. I emptied my nose into it.

Lexaeus raised his eyes at us both. "It was you! You, who did it!" he pointed at the pink haired male in accusation. He backed away, "Lexaeus, I was the one to find him! Don't lose your head!"

"Then you!" the muscular boy turned to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Marluxia, "Vexen was in the house all the time. The blood was warm."

Couldn't help but look away at the phrase _In the house all the time._ I breathed in, gritting my teeth, _Don't blame yourself… _I thought, _We didn't know.._

Lexaeus's eyes narrowed, though he stay silent, looking back at his lost friend.

Everything else was a blur. The police came and asked questions, I answered them with Marluxia.T hey looked at him in accusation for some reason. My head was spinning as the ambulance took Zexion's limp body away, Lexaeus followed right up. Marluxia was asked to be further questioned, and as if another person was controlling me, I grabbed onto his arm, "Don't leave!" I pleaded, as the police tried to drag me away. Giving up on doing that, I ended up coming with him. He answered all the questions boldly and truthfully as I stared at the tile ground, scared to even move an inch away from him. I couldn't help but be afraid and wondering. What if Marluxia _did_ kill Zexion? Would that work out okay on my part..?

----

We left the police station a few hours later. I walked quietly beside him and he looked over at me, "Vexe…" he began to snake an arm around my waist. "Don't." I stopped him, stepping away. "Vexen?" there was panic in his usually smug voice. He moved closer.

"What, do you think we kissed and everything magically changes?! The way I feel about you?! No, you're still Marluxia Gustaeu, the snobby, pink haired asshole, and I still hate you!" I screamed, closing my eyes. I slowly opened them as I realized my mistake. He shook with anger, glaring down at me.

"Is that really what you think of me then, Vexen?" he asked, and a shiver went down my spine.

I was scared of him. Shitless. I've never seen him angry with me. I began backing away. He was a good six inches taller, and very much stronger.

Carefully, I began, "No, I… I'm.. sorry.."

Every step he took, he got closer to me, and with shaking hands pinned me into the building wall.

"I can't wait any more, damn it!" he growled, looking me in the eyes, "Vexen I-"

I raised my fingers up to cover his lips. I didn't want to hear it. He frowned slightly and I pulled my hand away. Quickly, lips were pressed against my own. I gave a soft sound into the kiss as I was pinned into the wall by the other's whole body. My feet left the ground and I suddenly noticed how tiny I was, compared to him. His tongue invaded my mouth again and I relaxed, letting him do anything he pleased. The warmth of him was radiating over my whole body.

---

He spend the night at my house. No words were exchanged. We lay half-clothed in my bed, staring at each other in wonder. I pushed all thoughts of Zexion out of my head. I saw the world in Marluxia's blue eyes. He often pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I couldn't have objected. He also whispered my name a lot, and I still couldn't believe anything that was happening.

"Vexen?" he frowned as I took a hold of his cheeks. I began to raise the corners of his mouth up and down. He graced me with a weird look.

"You know, you look much better smiling." I told him and he smirked.

"No." I frowned in frustration, "Smile." I rolled my eyes and he obliged, smiling fully, a smile that melted my insides. I smiled back a soft smile, "Better."

Suddenly, he rolled me over to my back ad I squealed. Marluxia began pulling up my shirt and trailing kisses from my stomach up. I let out an "Ah.." as he graced over my upper chest, taking a nipple in between his teeth, "Marluxi. Hnnn…" I arched my back and he smirked, biting on it softly. I whimpered with pain, gripping the bed sheets. He pulled away, "You scared me to death." He hissed, and I looked at him in apology, biting my bottom lip. Quickly I sat up, hitting him in the jaw with my stomach in the process. He grunted softly before kissing my stomach. I squealed again and laughed softly, "That tickles, Damn it!" He looked up at me, sliding up my body. "Nnh.." He kissed me again, sloppy and quick, his hands traced my hips, "Quite a beautiful set you got there." he whispered with his goddamned deep voice. I pushed at his chest as he squeezed my ass, flushing deep red. "M-marluxia! Stop, before I through you out of here!" I protested as I tried to get away from him. I flopped over on my stomach and eh traced kisses over my back. "Has anyone ever told you how _beautiful_ you are?" I stopped squirming, looking back at him and cocking my eyebrow, "Are you on something?"

"Nope." He pulled me beneath him. I sighed as I rested by him, "We should go to bed."

"Well, we technically are in a bed."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let's go to _sleep._"

He smiled, "With you In my arms, I will. I closed my eyes as he rolled off of me and pulled he close. I buried my face in his chest, "Good night then."

"Good night, _ma petite._"


	9. Regret

**Chapter 9 - Regret**

I squirmed beneath an arm around me and slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning, koi."

"What the hell?" I murmured, "Today you're using Japanese? What's it going to be tomorrow? Italian?"

"Someone's not a morning person." He grinned, flopping on top of me. I sighed, looking up at him.

"Mar…" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, leaning in closer to me.

"Get off!" I groaned with a laugh before miraculously pushing him away and sitting up on my bed, running my fingers through my hair. He laughed himself, before propping himself up on his elbow. I looked over at him with a sigh, "What?" I whispered softly.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head, before sitting up and sitting down beside me, looking over into the mirror and trying to get his hair fixed. I laughed softly, before bitterly turning away and pulling my knees up and hugging them.

"Vexen?" he moved closer to me. "You okay?"

I moved away from him and he frowned.

"Zexion Ienzo Carper died in front of my house yesterday, Marluxia. What do you think is wrong?"

He looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. You're going to get in trouble back at your house, you know."

He huffed, "Don't care. She can't do anything to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

He huffed, "Up til I was 13 I was mom's boy. She gave me EVERYTHING. And probably that's the reasons he doesn't want me hanging around you. She had the same problem with Larxene."

"Larxene was a problem?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded. "A big one."

I raised my eyebrows even further. "Such a _sweet_ girl like Larxene? Naw.."

He rolled his eyes. "She's poor."

I looked down, "You should head back home."

He sighed and nodded. "If you had any idea how much I truly didn't want to..."

I groaned. "Just go," I muttered, pushing him out of my room and out of my house. He put his head in the door.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed back, pulling on me. I was getting carried away. Quickly, I pushed him out of my apartment and locked it...I couldn't..

I felt different with Marluxia around. I couldn't hide that, but me and him – it would never work out. I felt it with every fiber of my body.

He wasn't serious and I didn't need him. I didn't want him. I assured myself of that. It didn't matter that he was my first kiss, didn't matter that he called me beautiful..

My phone rang. I took it out.

"Hello?"  
"Vexen, are you okay? I heard the news." Xigbar said, I glared at the space.

"You bastard! You have no idea what you got me into! Idiot! How could you? And Xaldin!"

"Yeah man, I know! You're overreacting!"

"No I'm not Xigbar! It's your fault! You ruined it!"

"Wait a second..ruined what?"

"My relationship with Marluxia Gustaeu!"

"Woa dude! Cool your jets! What happened?"

I began drawing patterns on the table with my finger.

"We kinda...kissed...maybe..." I murmured.

And I could hear a fangirl squeal at the other end.

"Vexen, seriously! Oh my God congratulations!"

"Congratu-fucking-lations! What are you, thinking? IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"How's it horrible? Did he turn out to be a bad kisser?"

"No, damnit, he's great!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"No one can love me! He told me I'm beautiful!"

"The first person to say it straight to your face.."

"Stop joking around Xigbar...I think I'll just tell him the truth."

"Which truth?" he sounded confused.

"That I don't like him, that he isn't right and it's too soon!"

"What, are you nuts?" Xigbar hissed at me.

"No, I'm not!"

"You love him, don't you?"

"NO! I hate him! The conversation is OVER!" I quickly hung up on him and wiped my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do..This wasn't right.

My phone vibrated in my hand. There were tree texts.

Xigbar W.: "You so love him."

Marluxia G: "Miss you already."

And.. I froze...

Zexion C.: "I got you bastards."

It was sent today. That's when I remembered that his phone wasn't with him.

I was in some deep shit.


	10. Sunday

**Chapter 10 – Sunday**

A part of me wanted to tell Marluxia. Another part thought screw Marluxia, go to the police station. But then they would confiscate my phone, which was an important part of my life.

I didn't know what to do. And then I thought for a second. I picked up the phone book and searched for a last name.

"Ah-hah!" I smiled in triumph and pointed to Lexaeus's name. I quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" his voice scared me to death.

"Um, Lexaeus? Hi, this is Vexen Auburn...I just got a text from the man who murdered Zexion."

Silence greeted me on the other line.

Either A, I went too far or B. he thought I was nuts.

"Er...a text from Zexion's phone came. And it wasn't with him..." I began explaining.

"I encourage you to take your phone to the police."

I bit my lip, "Yes...I am fully sorry about your loss."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" he said tiredly.

"No..sorry..I just know how it feels...I..."

I said too much. He was silent.

"Just..goodbye." I murmured about to hang up.  
"Wait, Vexen. Weren't you best friends with Zexion in first to eighth grade?"

"Err...yeah..." I murmured. Come to think of it.

I almost forgot.

"Why stop?"

"He was really bossy." I answered.

He thought for a moment. "Good day, Auburn."

And so he hung up.

Today was Sunday, right? I might as well start my usual routine.

A short run to Starbucks – coffee calmed me down instead of getting me hyped up. I needed my mind clear of any murders and good kissers with blue eyes. I wanted to be with myself.

I always had that dream when something was going to happen. I realized that after half of the cup of my coffee. Two things happened and personally, I didn't want to remember. I felt sick whenever I thought about blue eyes and pink hair.

My walk to the gas station was really slow. I wanted to hear the birds of the middle-going-on-late-March. Which again reminded me of how many things happened in march.

I didn't want to think about it.

I inhaled the gasoline and smiled, feeling it in my lungs. It felt so good to forget...

"Vexen?"

I froze, opening one eye. The car that stood in front of me was a Range Rover, the same one from yesterday. Behind the wheel sat Lexaeus looking at me with extremely sad eyes. I cleared my throat. "Lexaeus? What are you doing here?"

The muscular, 6 foot 5 football player looked down," I really need someone to talk to. Would you mind taking a ride with me?"

I had no objections to get away from my thoughts and nodded, climbing into his car.

I sipped my coffee as he drove on the boulevard, fidgeting nervously.

"Zexion...I can't explain it," he began, "He was always by my side, always there to tell me what to do..." he glared at me. "I'm sorry about being an ass to you."

I shook my head. "It's in the past now."

He smiled warmly – I never knew someone as large as him could do that – and looked back on the road.

"It didn't matter how bossy he was or that the things he told me to do weren't right. I...have you ever had someone important in your life?"

I thought for a moment. A person like me? Not likely. Then the image of a laughing Xigbar, sulking Xaldin and blue eyes with dark rims around the irises.

I quickly nodded my head. "Yeah a few."

He nodded. "See, if one of them died you'd understand."

"I already understand." I mumbled so he wouldn't hear me. "Er..if you don't mind my asking..you...were in love with Zexion?"

He went frigid and looked down. "I guess you could say that?"

A very stupid question arose on my tongue. 'How did it feel like?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Constant strange feeling in the stomach, heart burning every time he's close...you're not judging me are you?"

"I blinked. "Why would I?"

"You know..both of us being boys and all. Zexion and I.."

Oh. I didn't think about it. _What is YOUR sexual preference, Vexen?_ I remembered. I gulped. "No , not at all. I don't think gender really matters when it comes to..love. Or anything else for that matter."

I recieved a warm smile. "I'm glad you think that way."

I gave him a crooked smile back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped.

He looked down at me, "Something wrong?"

"Oh um.." I murmured. "One moment."

The text message could have been from the killer.

When I opened my phone I groaned.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" I mumbled.

The text message was one word: * molests *

My face flushed bright red and I growled, closing the phone quickly. Lexaeus looked at me.

"What's wrong? You're bright red."

"It's nothing." I put the phone away quickly.

He looked at the clock. "Oh boy, I must show up at the funeral plans. Where would you like me to drop you off?"

I thought for a moment, "If you could drop me off at the Park Alley, house 11."

He nodded and pushed the pedal.

He stopped at the vine-covered house and I got out. "Thanks." He nodded. "Thank you too."

"It's no problem." He smiled at me and I closed the door.

One, two, three. I looked at the cherry tree and bit my lip. I was never good with tree climbing, but this tree seemed pretty easy to climb.

Slowly, branch after branch, I seemed to get up pretty quickly. When I was close enough, I grabbed onto the balcony and pulled myself up, stepping over various flowers carefully. I reached the doors and narrowed my eyes to see better.

Surprise crossed over Marluxia's face as he stared right back at me. I opened my mouth to speak as he slid the door open and pulled me into a hug. I yelped. "What's gotten into you? Let me go!"

He sighed as he pulled his away his arms and looked at me. I bit my lip.

"I have to talk to you."

He lead me to his bed, never once taking his eyes off of me.

"I.." I began as I sat down. "Marluxia, I'm not ready for this..relationship thing.."

He looked at me with confused eyes.

"We..can't be together." I said slowly.

Fear crossed over his face.

"Basically, I don't believe you," I sighed, looking at myself.

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I just don't." I shook my head. He scooted over closer to me.

"How can I prove you wrong?"

"I dunno. How can you prove it anyways?" I smiled sadly and looked up at him. "I wish to be friends, until you can prove me wrong."

He looked down. "Whatever you want."

I smiled, "Thanks."

With Marluxia out of the way, I could definitely clear my head.

I took out my cell phone and quickly found the message from Zexion's murderer.

"I got this today," I handed it to him and he studied the screen before he went wide-eyed.

"You've got to take it to the police," he said and glared at the name on the screen.

"What do you have to do with anything?" Anger was heard.

I bit my lip, "I was friends with Zexion." I said softly. Marluxia's eyes traveled to me. I didn't look at him as I continued. "He told me to do – everything. I had enough of him at one point and talked back. He got angry with me and told me that my reputation was at stake. Straight to his face, I told him I didn't care – and he threatened me since he could do nothing but that." I turned to Marluxia, smiling slightly, "He purposely made me piss him off after he became friends with Lexaeus and he hung me by my shirt on a hook in the gym locker room."

"Because he had a grudge?" the other's fists tightened but his voice was calm. I nodded and looked out to the balcony.

"Maybe the murderer considered that I would be an easy target to blame the murder on."

Marluxia pressed his lips together, seeming to be thinking.

"We will figure it out," he assured me and I nodded.

"I know. But..I'm not good with the police."

"Why not?" he raised his eyebrows. My eyes narrowed as I answered.

"They lie."

We sat in pure silence for a few minutes. I began tugging on a strand of my hair and we watched me.

"Marluxia."

"Hm?" he inquired. I turned to him hastily. "If you could make an educated guess...who would you say killed Zexion?"


	11. Insomnia

**Chapter 11 – Insomnia**

He helped me down the cherry tree and stretched out to me for a moment, then pulled back.

I had a sudden urge to throw regret to the side and throw myself at him, but no. I couldn't. I waved to him and walked down the street, away from his house. I shuddered and pulled up my hoodie. Wind was coming towards me rapidly and I was beginning to get cold. The weather changes drove me insane. I made my way to the bus stop and waited, buying a cup of coffee in the nearest Starbucks. I warned my hands against the cup, the liquids burning my throat whenever I brought it up to my lips.

_Tomorrow is school!_ I thought solemnly. I really, for once, did not have a head to learn stuff with. It was clogged with absolutely pointless things that I really did not want to think about at the moment.

I still wouldn't understand who would kill Zexion. Did he really get that snobby that others clearly began to hate him? Hate him so much they could kill?

I tired to think of people's names. Nothing smart came to mind. I gripped my coffee in my hand and bit my lip nervously wondering. The only person I could think of would be...

The idea traveled off my mind quickly. _But then again..._ I thought to myself. _Axel does make a big deal out of these things._ Raising my cup to my lips, I took a long, unsatisfied sip.

I dropped on my bed quickly, unzipping my hoodie and throwing it across the room. I buried my head in my pillows and regained my breath, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A policeman came up to the boy, violently shaking him.

"Kid what happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

The boy whimpered. His wide green eyes looking over at the burnt car and then at the policeman.

"Mama...papa..." he tried to explain, but the policeman frowned at him. The kid's eyes began watering and the policeman picked him up and carried him over to the ambulance.

The boy sat there in shock and a few other men ran up to the car, taking out...what it seemed like, two bodies. The man's glasses were nothing but a metallic frame and the woman froze in what seemed to be a position of protection. It smelled like burnt flesh and the kid closed his eyes.

The policeman looked around in the car and found something. IT looked like a purse and the policeman opened it to find the contents miraculously stayed undamaged. He opened up a passport and gave it to his colleague.

The man looked at the picture and then at the shaking kid and picked up the phone.

I woke up screaming, holding my head tightly, my breath hitched in my throat and I found myself falling to the floor. I wrapped myself in my robe and watched the phone, though it didn't move. _Wait until October_. I reminded myself and closed my eyes. _I'm not going to sleep anymore._ I promised myself and went to the kitchen.

I turned on the lights and turned on my teapot, grabbing a book and sitting by the table. Suddenly, I realized my house smelt of roses. I inhaled and sighed, looking down.

His mouth was so warm and tasted like strawberries. When his body pinned mine against the wall I shivered. His hair was soft, his lips were too and those blue, blue eyes filled my hunger and want and the way he touches me...

I shook my head quickly in fear.

"I can't," I begged myself. "I can't!"

The reassuming feeling never left, my heart beat in my throat as I wanted desperately to reach out for the phone and dial his number and say, 'The thing is of, I want to be with you.'

_No._ I told myself, frowning deeply. _I want to wait until it's perfect._

–

Xigbar caught my bus and got on it, running up to me as if he knew what bus I was in and the exact location I was standing in.

"Did you hear?" he asked, huffing and puffing. "They're going to have a ceremony for Zexion today.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well it's no surprise."

He nodded in agreement and stood next o me, whistling something. "So..how are you?"

"Bad." I didn't have to lie.

"Eh, figured as much. You look like you haven't slept tonight."

I answered with silence.

He looked at me in concern, "Insomnia again?"

"Something like that." I nodded and he frowned.

"You might want to see a doctor. This hasn't happened in a while..."

"I'm fine." I reassured, my eyes automatically rolling.

He looked at me in concern still, then shrugged and watched the buildings more in the window.

? that I was no longer the concern, I drifted off to my own world.

The police were still looking for the someone whom could have killed Zexion.

Axel was on the top of my list. Even though I didn't understand why it was Zexion by my house? We haven't spoken in such a long time...

Then again, I thought to myself, he may just have been passing by.

Xigbar and I got off the bus, me wobbling slightly by his side.

With a worried glance in my direction, he took me by the arm. I tried to pull away in confusion and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a robot and let me help."

I frowned, "But I don't need he-" I began, but he shook his head and began dragging me off to the school entrance. I had no other choice but flail after him, considering he was stronger and taller than me.

As we walked into the school I looked around, my vision blurring slightly at everything – the faces, the posters, walls, signs, and just about anything within my radius. Once Xaldin got caught up with us he patted me on the back, "What's wrong, Vex?" he asked with a concerned face. I just looked at him wit a grin, "I just haven't been getting much sleep.."

"Again?" he gave me a frown and I groaned, "I heard it all from Xigbar. It's not my fault okay? I'll get me something prescribed soon."

About thirty minutes of arguing followed until they just let it go and walked down the hallway with me to sit in our usual spot, which was right by the library. Xigbar being himself, flailed off to hanging out with is boyfriend once Demyx showed up in the hallway. Xaldin and I were left alone, sitting there awkwardly. I saw the pink haired man that has been haunting my brain for the last few weeks and looked away quickly, chewing on my lip. Xaldin saw the gesture and turned to see who I was glaring at, before sighing and looking over at me again. "Would you like to go to the library?" he asked, and I quickly agreed, so we stood up and walked the few steps that got us into the giant, silent room.

We walked in between book rows, catching ourselves on looking at the stupidest things ever. Once we came up to a bookshelf that we both found something interesting in, I grabbed a Law of Physics book and flipped through it in interest. Xaldin poked my shoulder. "Whats up?" I asked, looking up at him. He showed me a book with a dark cover that read something about vampires. "How does this look?" he asked.

I crunched my face, "Looks gay." I answered, before putting the Law of Physics back on the shelf. "Okay." he grinned at me, taking the book In his hands. "I'll get it then." With that I rolled my eyes and began walking off to the front of the library. He followed shortly after.

I stared at the desk dumbfoundedly as Xaldin checked out his book and motioned for me to come out, which I did rather quickly. We sat back down where we were and mr. Reed stuck his nose in the book. I sighed and leaned back, hitting my had on the wall, not really wanting to do anything with letters at the moment.

My eyes lingered to the same persona I ran from only a few minutes ago, and I saw that his eyes were looking back. I sat up quickly and cleared my throat. He raised an eyebrow, before waving slightly and smirking at me with that... grin. That I adored. As much as I hated to admit that, I did adore it, and gave a retarded looking half smile back, before waving too. God, I wanted to kil myself at the moment. Watching how all the girls lined up to just say one word to him, and yet I was the only one he laid his eyes on and I didn't even answer him properly. Was I stupid?

Not technically, no, I wasn't. I was just nervous – nervous, that our relationship would never be normal, for I, for some reason, half blamed myself for Zexon's death. After all, it was in front of my house.

Maybe I was putting too much thought into the murder, but a murder is a murder, and especially since I saw the dead body with my own eyes, I couldn't get it out of my head. Every single day as I woke up, I saw that threatening image, instead of that wonderful, angelic and masculine face that I was supposed to be looking at, that made me feel all tingly inside and made me want to smile the widest smile ever.

Yet I couldn't, - couldn't forget what it was like to smell the blood in the air, to see his shocked eyes, and to watch the blood seep out of his body and onto that angelic man's fingers.

And then that dream that shook me again and again every few months... It seemed like nothing in this world was letting me live and love.

Love? Did I really just say that? Nevertheless, whatever my feelings may be, I will keep them inside, until the time is right. And until he proves to me, that is only me he wants.

Because after all, that _is_ all I actually really wanted to understand.

* * *

**Sorry guys – I did feel like this was a filler chapter, but I had to clear up what was going in our little protagonist's head, yeah?**

**So there you go. XD I'll be updating much more frequently, or my muse visited me. I think I'll also dedicate this chapter to my Marluxia, who typed all of the previous chapters up which were just sitting in a notebook and glaring at me.**

**Until next time! Reviews make me dance! Love you all!**


	12. Common Sense

**Chapter 12 - Common Sense**

Yet another tutoring session was laced with awkward silence. Once our hands touched on accident, for example, when both of us tried to open the page, his lingered on mine for a moment before surprisingly, respectfully letting go. I smiled at that to myself and continued the lesson. It was actually amusing to watch him struggle with a problem, for he would cuss or clench his fists and glare at his paper as if it was his worst enemy. The way he scrunched his face in anger and pressed his pencil down with his strong looking fingers just made me giggle uncontrollably, which made him look up and question me.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied and continued explaining, feeling his breath on my neck and shoulder as I did so and not really –something- all that much.

When he left he usually stood in my hallway and I watched dress, and he grabbed his backpack and waved to me with a smirk.

As the door closed behind him I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up completely by combing it back and looking like a douche. I knew one thing though: I was definitely falling for him and doing so quicker than I really wanted to. It also made me feel pathetic, considering that I did my best not to act like a tweenage girl. Plus I was trying to test his affection for me. So we both liked each other but did nothing about it. As Xigbar put it, I liked to make things complicated for myself. With these thoughts and crossed arms I returned back to my kitchen and made myself tea. While the teapot was heating up I grabbed all of my pens and pencils and shoved them into my bag before sitting down and looking across of myself.

The text message still scared the shit out of me. I still hadn't talked to anyone but Marluxia about it and it worried me. Maybe I should have told the police after all.

But no, Marluxia agreed with me which gave me some base to not be so inquisitive about my decision.

But murder was murder, and now threats?

And then I realized something. We could use a tracker on Zexion's cell phone. I quickly took my own out and found the text, before writing down Zexion's number. Of course! I could just go to the police with some sob story about my brother or something and I bet I'd be able to find out and-…

But what could I do? I've never confronted a murder before and, well, what the hell was I supposed to say?

"That was a bad thing you did thar, Mr. Murderer." No. I needed someone with me.

I could ask Xigbar; he wields weapons well. But you tell Xigbar and consider the whole school in knowledge.

Xaldin would tell Xigbar, probably, considering we were a tight circle of friends and if it wasn't for the fact that I was a total wimp, I'd tell them about this too.

The teapot squeaked on its boiling point and I turned it off before pouring myself a full cup of hot, steaming tea.

Well the thoughts on my mind were definitely driving me insane. I sat there, writing notes for 10 minutes with the back of the pen before realizing there was nothing on the paper. I frowned at the ridiculousness of myself. And that's all because I was thinking of the two things that wouldn't leave me be: the murderer of Zexion Carper and Marluxia Michie. I leaned back in my seat with a small sigh, attempting to clear my head. Why did I have to be in the middle of this? Not only did I have schoolwork, but now this! I looked over at Marluxia with a sigh and briefly watched him take notes boredly. I admired his strong structure with a brief smile before clearing my throat and looking back to the side.

I'd confront him about my cell phone tonight. I promised myself so and wouldn't go back on it. Once the bell rang I'd approach him and tell him what my plan was. Why was I so nervous about this, anyway?

And so I confronted him about it and he actually accepted he do so, which made me grin; No questions asked, no chance of anyone finding out. I couldn't believe how utterly ridiculous it got that I actually wanted to hang around him.

I sat in his car that day with a smile, leaning back and inhaling its scent. He sat beside me and I silently took out my cell phone and stared at the message once more, chewing on my lip. I wonder if I should take my phone out or not? What if they looked through it?

Then I realized how stupid I was being. Why would the police look through my phone with no permission? I shook my head with a small smile.

"Do you have ANY suspicions yet?" Marluxia suddenly asked me, shooting a worried look at me.

"Well…no," I said honestly, scratching my head, "I don't really know anyone who would go that far."

He nodded in agreement before scratching his head with a free hand. "Maybe someone hired somebody."

"But it's gotta be someone we know."

"Unless the murderer's selection was random."

"I dunno, does he write the last name first?"

"Auburn, Vexen… I don't remember him doing so."

We both sat in silence for a few moments before I glanced over at him. "I don't understand though, why precisely _me_?"

"You said it yourself," he smirked slightly, "Dude doesn't have friends."

"Shit!" I groaned before hitting my head on my seat. "Why the fuck did he have my number in! I would have been over it by now and then we'd…!"

An awkward silence spread itself and Marluxia looked over at me, asking softly, "And then we'd what?"

And then he suddenly realized that there is a very nice looking light post in front of us.


End file.
